


绝对占有，相对自由

by VanessaZ



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaZ/pseuds/VanessaZ
Summary: *循环到粒粒的歌曲有感而作，这种比血肉更深邃的爱，深深的戳到了我的心坎。原著向少年时期，私设两人间已经有了露骨的爱情，都略黑。双方都有第一人称和第三人称交错描写，可能会有些混乱。以及01中两件事并不是同时发生。头一次尝试第一人称开车，好像，出车祸惹。





	绝对占有，相对自由

「绝对占有，相对自由」  
◎青盲

01.

窗外月还亮着，鸣人从狭窄的窗口看出去，只能看到一轮圆月镶嵌在被窗户切割成一个变形四边形的夜幕上。只能看到这月亮，连一颗星星也无法挤入这狭小的平面空间。

鸣人双手抱着头躺着，眼里正落着这轮月亮，一颗星星也无法映入他的眼底。清冷的月光像佐助的气息拂在他脸颊，一如既往的冰凉。  
这就是占有，他想。

窗口占有着月亮，眼帘占有着月光。我究竟得到了他的什么，是他的月亮，还是微弱的光。

从蛇窟往上看，是看不到月亮的，只有层层的泥土建筑起来的屏障。佐助躺在冰冷的石床上，心底积下的灰尘，也有如头顶的土层一般厚重。  
佐助站起身，在床前点起了一小丛火焰，像鸣人的臂膀圈在他左右，他竟然觉得温暖。不断的添木头进去，火颤巍巍的烧着，木条燃完的时候火光也悄然熄灭。

这就是占有，他想。

木条占有着火焰，瞳孔占有着火光。我到底放走了他的什么，是他的红焰，还是温暖的光。

\--

佐助叛逃木叶的消息在两年前时对我来说就一点都不意外，更不说现在他在忍界搅得翻天覆地。暗自握了握拳，我只要站在他的身后，拦住所有觊觎他的人就好了。 

奋力向纲手婆婆自荐，接下了抓捕佐助的绝密任务。我知道婆婆也怀着保护佐助的心，才想在别的忍村之前找到佐助。但是在木叶，不是每个人都有这样的心情。如果要保护佐助，只有我可以，只有我。

婆婆让卡卡西老师跟我组成二人小队，在砂隐村和岩忍村之间的一众小国间寻找他的踪迹。连小樱也没有通知，只告诉她是九尾的特别训练。

小樱到村子门口送我们离去，她应该已经察觉到了什么。凭她的聪颖，早该在我有些心虚的向她说到事关九尾时就明白了一切。但她什么都没有提起，只是温柔又善良的替我准备好了医药包，轻轻的挂在我的腰间。

“一路小心”，她说，脸色红润，神色自然。只是没有笑。

佐井也来了，他还是虚伪的假笑着同我说万事小心。小樱在第一次见面时对我说他像佐助，无论是相貌，身材，还是气质。到现在我的想法也如同当时一样，不像，哪里像，没有一丝一毫相似。佐井很好，在逐渐的学习他从未接触过的东西，努力的融入我们。我喜欢他，但是，他不像佐助。  
佐助，他那么冰冷，像是一块千年不化的冰山。他那么美好，像我幼时陪伴在身边的秋千。他那么自由，比周身的风，还要奔驰得更远。所以没人像他，没人能像他。在我心里，他就是唯一的。

他比空气更缠得紧，却也更旷远无形。如果将他撕碎，吃进肚腹，是不是这渺远的风就可以不再四处散开。是不是我就可以占有他的肉体，占有他的心灵，占有他的呼吸，和他的灵魂。

“你们，都还年轻啊。”卡卡西老师忽然这样说道，没有看我，正视着前方。

我思索着他这句话的含义，稍微有些掉队，急忙踩了一根粗壮的树干跟上去：“你也还年轻，老师。”

他笑着摇摇头，做出一副最不适合他的深沉模样。

我明白他的意思了。佐助是我所有的曾经，是我肉里的血。年轻的身体伤口会马上愈合，血液会迅速输送到全身。所以无法割舍，也无法停止流动。

\--

我靠在墙上，等着大蛇丸从房间里出来。他说今天要带我去巡视一下新的实验品，都是些不安分的家伙，要有点武力在旁威胁才能服从。

对于他的做法，我感到不屑，但也只有一点点。我的感觉，都被武装起来为复仇而存在。大蛇丸要做什么都无所谓，但可以肯定的一点是，他绝无可能得到我的身体。比起诡谲的勾心，坦率的面对，最后再给他沉重一击，才是最好的计谋。

大蛇丸比前几个月更虚弱了，看来是这个身体也无法承载了。看来，是时候了，只要再测试一次，我就能知道他现在究竟还剩多少力量来和我对抗了。

“怎么了，佐助君？这样看我，像看猎物一样。”他假笑着，嘶哑的声音和蛇一样的眼睛勒着我的脖子。我没有反抗，尽管我可以轻而易举的挣脱。  
他放开了我，满意的吐了吐像蛇信一样的舌头：“看来佐助君也学会了不少东西，我可以期待欣赏了。”

“你还是放弃这个想法吧，永生，不是你所想的吗？”我跟在他后面，朝实验场走去。他听见我的话，也恍若未闻一样，只是转过身来笑了笑。

实验品们都还很活跃，一个个朝着监控器大吼着。大蛇丸坐到话筒前，带着嗜血的笑意说：“你们之中，只能活一个。”

一场厮杀开始了，肉体被撕裂的声音，惨叫，还有哭泣，混杂在一起通过监控器传了过来。等到结束之时，除了唯一一个站着的人，其余的地方都是鲜血和碎肉。

大蛇丸转过来对我说：“走吧，我们去看看他。”

活下来的实验品一直埋着头，浑身是伤，像是在红色的浆液里沐浴过。

大蛇丸抬起他的下巴，冲我得意的说：“怎么样，佐助君，长相还行吧？”

是的，还行，毕竟是一张与鸣人十分相似的面孔。连那头金发，在血色下也逐渐现了形。但他不是鸣人，鸣人可从来都没有这样生气全无的状态。  
看着他，我忽然想到了大蛇丸那些装满溶液的罐子。里面的人都像死尸一样，被固定在催眠和防腐的溶液里，没办法离开一步。

我想把鸣人也泡进去，让他再无法踏出步伐，只能做罐子里的尸体，维持着柔软的身体和那副性感的嗓音。也许把罐子搬进我的房间，他会在夜里醒来，将双手紧贴在罐壁，透过黏稠的溶液和有些昏黄的玻璃朝我看来。湛蓝清澈的双眼轻易就可以捉住我心底的爱慕，这世上也许没有任何东西能够阻隔他的目光。

02.

“气味分成两条了。”帕克走在前面，四下嗅着，转过头来对卡卡西说道。

卡卡西思虑了片刻，对鸣人说：“我们就在这里分开吧，帕克会带着你去。”

鸣人摇摇头：“卡卡西老师，我自己去，帕克带着的话不一定能找到他。”

卡卡西陷入了沉思，在佐助的事上鸣人一向不够冷静，见到佐助就已经足够他忘记自己原本的目的了。但是，他们之间的事总需要一个契机来解决。

“好，你去吧。”卡卡西递了无线电过来，“帕克，你指指方向吧。”

帕克抬起爪子指向一座高山：“在那边。”

鸣人点点头，感激的看向卡卡西，不再言语，转过身走了。

水月看着微微有些发愣的佐助，轻轻的推了推他的肩膀：“怎么了，看着那边。”

佐助回过神来，摇摇头：“没什么，继续吧，现在找谁？”

香磷走过来靠在他身边：“佐助，你今天怎么了，竟然还问我们要找谁。”

“也许佐助是想一个人待一会儿。”重吾总是最寡言，但也最看得懂他。

顺着重吾的话，佐助点点头：“你们都自己去找点事做吧，一会儿我再回来发信号。”

“诶！——”香磷不满的推了推眼镜，“让我跟着你好了，他们俩都走开。”

佐助将靠在他身上的香磷拨开：“没人能跟着我。”

转眼间就已经换了身形，消失不见。

\--

等我来到山洞的时候，佐助已经坐在石床上了。“来得真早啊。”我脱下斗篷搁在一旁的石凳上。

他瞥了我一眼，似乎完全不诧异我会来这里：“比你稍微早一点。”

我坐到他身旁，盯着他的侧脸。多完美的一张脸，即使是现在，每每我看到佐助紧抿的唇，和他亮闪的眼，我就感觉到大抵山河湖海的际线也没有他优美，宇宙最遥远的那端也深邃不过他的眼。

多日未见，吻上这唇的时候久远的记忆就都翻腾上了脑海。佐助在接吻时一向不闭眼，直勾勾的看着我。他的唇还是一样柔软，我曾以为总吐出刻薄话的唇会是坚硬的，但佐助却不一样，他的全身，都像他的心一样柔软。

缠住他的舌时，佐助开始回搂住我的脖子，眼微微眯着，从缝隙间看向我。我开始在他的口腔里四处舔舐，舔到上颚时他颤了颤身体，舔到舌底时他的喉结上下滑动。直到他终于也开始热情的回应，我不再是像演独角戏一样了。

分开时我恋恋不舍，佐助总有些害羞，现在别过头不再看我。红润的唇只吐出微微的喘息，一向面色有些苍白的他只有在这种时候才会浮现起一些不知是害羞还是疲惫的潮红。

“佐助，我很想你。”我从身后环抱住他，嗅着他黑发间散出来的清香，希望能得到一点回应。

他纹丝未动，片刻后拉住了我的手：“很温暖，像火一样。”

将佐助推倒在石床上时，他不满的闷哼了一声，可能是因为石床太过坚硬。我将被子垫在他身下，对我的体贴他却只是冷冷的瞥了一眼，大概是觉得我像对待女人一样对待他了吧。不过并不是这样，我从没把佐助想象成女人过，这样做，只是出于我的独占欲。

扯开他的衣服时白皙的胸膛映入我的眼，明明看起来很柔软，但却是训练有素的肌肉。轻轻在胸膛左边按下去，也许握住他的心脏，才是最好的禁锢。

我俯下身开始舔舐在冷风中微微颤抖的乳尖，舌面刮过的时候他低吟了一声，手抓住了被子一角。我抬起手，从腰际抚摸到胸口，手中全是有些微热的滑嫩触感。捏住另一边的乳尖，我开始慢慢的折磨着这可怜的小家伙，指间夹住后向上拉起，再用指腹轻轻按压。佐助绷直了大腿，薄唇逐渐分开，我听到了更多的呻吟。

我一直放开双手，让佐助自由的前行。生命很短，我希望他留在身边，却又不愿意让他失去在世界行走的机会。

但，随你自由来去，我只属于你。

\--

鸣人在我胸前舔舐时，我抑制不住嗓间叫嚣的呻吟。我们在做爱时从不说话，因为没有必要。他的一个动作，我就知道该垫起屁股，我的一声低吟，他就明白该向里更进。

我们如此契合，似乎是由此来补全灵魂的残缺。每个人都缺少另一半，鸣人如果是我的半人，那这一个身体该是手脚灵活思维清晰的。

他抬起了头，用那双湿润的双眼看我。我又想起了罐子，他在罐子里，大概也会如此直白和赤裸的告诉我他的想要。

我伸手将他的衣服向下拉扯，他明了的麻利脱下，精壮的身体展露在我面前。我将手掌摆放在他的胸膛，皮肤偏黄的他和我的手形成明显的对比，像是他的皮肤攫住了我的手掌，松不开。我开始慢慢的抚摸，从胸膛下滑到肚脐，最后来到他已经勃起的欲望，恶意的弹弄了两下。他倒吸一口气，捉住了我的手反压在我的头上。

下身一凉，他已经脱掉了我的裤子，那这样他就能看到我也同样高昂的欲求。他嬉笑了一声，带着恶意和促狭的笑容挂在他脸上却只觉得像是在沐浴阳光。我做好了被侵入的准备，尽量放松肌肉。他却忽然开始在腰包里四处摸寻，我叹了口气，鸣人果然是鸣人。

我从被他扔在地上的裤子里拿出一个小盒子递给他，打开盒子后浓郁的药香传出，他就明白这是什么了，不需要我说明。

看着鸣人用两指从伤药里挖了一大块粘湿的膏体，看了我一眼，我微微点头后他就俯下身子，将这膏体抹在我身下，手指也顺着湿润的药膏滑了进来。他开始卷曲手指，四处按压着，冰冷的药膏和他火热的指尖一起打在我的神经上，我不由得又开始呻吟。他满意的用指腹拍拍我的肠壁，就像是老前辈欣慰的拍着后辈的肩一样。我瞪了他一眼，他便嬉笑着增加手指，再揶揄的看我此刻应该覆满情欲的双眼和脸颊。

他忽然抽出了手指，扶住我胯部两边。我只感觉到有滚烫的触感在后穴处徘徊。紧接着这烙铁一般的硬物就撞了进来。我没有感觉到太过撕裂的疼痛，他知道在我最舒适的时候进来。

鸣人开始抽插，像个毛头小子一样初尝禁果，快速的进入拔出，我只有抱着他的脖子随他前后移动。此刻我明白他将被子垫在我身下的目的了，如果没有被子，我的后背大概已经被磨出血痕了。

我不再抑制高亢的呻吟，将我的心全都寄托在这声音里传达到他的耳蜗。他感受到了我的心情，更加卖力的出入着，在我敏感的地处厮磨着，在我已经嘶哑的嗓音里射了出来，打在我壁上滚烫的翻滚着。我也射在了他的肚子上，昭示我的地盘。

肉体的摩擦是灵魂相撞的一部分，鸣人已经住进了我的身体，在我的大脑里每日缠绵着说话。

03.

忍界大战终于爆发，在战场上拼搏了许久，我见到了佐助。

自那次分别，我们再也没有见过面，他杀了自己的哥哥，在复仇的路上越走越远。我知道他不会停下，而我能做的，就是让时间来证明，我的笃定和坚决。

所有的战斗，都是为了告诉这些根本不了解他的人，佐助，从没有错。他不需要道歉，也不需要救赎，他就是自己唯一的真理，也是我唯一的使命。纵使所有人都告诉我我是错的，我也会义无反顾的跳下这片山崖，直到我拉住正在坠落的佐助，一起在空中燃成灰烬。

\--

我和鸣人，纵然再怎样契合，但我们之间终究是有一战。这战斗，关乎信仰。

我爱他，没错，我明白他一直做出的努力，但我们都是极端的人，不得到终究想要片刻也不停止。

这是我们另一种合二为一的方式，在肉体的厮杀里得到最终的归属。

“对我来说，你是独一无二的。”鸣人站在我对面这么说到。

“你是说，我们的羁绊吧。”须佐能乎已绕在我周身，九尾的查克拉也包裹住了他。

最后一击，天地都亮了。鸣人的光芒，却比这更盛。他的力量攥住了我的呼吸，让我随他起落。

鸣人望着天空，目光直直的盯着其中一片云朵，轮廓有那么一点点像幼时的佐助那圆润的脸庞。

佐助在他身旁，轻轻的喘着气，断臂处的疼痛让他轻轻皱着眉头。

鸣人叹了口气，目光清澈了起来，像是终于想通了一件萦绕在他心头许久的难事。他咳了两声，润润嗓子，语气欣然：“我已经没有足够的手来束缚你了。你自由了，佐助。”

佐助沉默半晌，疼痛都化成了一声轻笑，他沙哑的出声：“这句话我要还给你。你自由了，鸣人。”

断肢处的鲜血合成了一根巨大的血管，连接着两个年轻有力的心脏，他们正争相通过这根血管往对方心房里输送着自己身体里最重要的一部分。  
他们转过头来，相视一笑。

Fin


End file.
